What the Shell?
by Jonathan 81
Summary: TMNT Crossover. Half Shellvers Trilogy final part. The Scoobs head to NY with the Turtles in the final part of this trilogy. What's in store for them? Xander's going to have to make some tough judgment calls. Ch 6 up. R/R Buffy/Xander Faith/Casey
1. Chapter 1

Shattered glass exploded within seconds

Title: What the Shell?

Author: Jonathan

Chapter: 1

Rating: PG-13/Teen

Category: Buffy/Xander, Faith/Casey

Spoilers:Up until mid season 4 of Buffy. After Oz left but before Tara. In TMNT, general knowledge. Characters are drawn from cartoon series, movies, or maybe comics.

Summery:The turtles were contacted by Casey about a new problem. They're back with the Scoobs in toe. It's Manhtattan Half Shellverse style.

Disclaimer:Buffy is owned by Whedon, Fox, UPN. TMNT is owned by Eastman, Laird, Mirage Studios

Author Notes:Personally, I never thought I'd return to this. But when a friend suggested I come back to this series, I actually thought it wasn't a bad idea. We talked, and the idea wasn't a bad one.

Oh, and this concludes the Half Shellverse Trilogy.

Sadly, Cobra's fic, Undercover Reporter, which was set in this universe isn't canon. He never finished it and when I thought I wouldn't come back, it didn't matter. Undercover Reporter was a good fic in its own right. A good read too.

Previous installments can be found here: /Series-69

--

Shattered glass exploded within seconds. Tiny pieces sprawled everywhere. A hand poked into the opening and reached downward as it reached a doorknob. It was soon twirled to the right allowing it to open.

Within seconds, a throwing star ripped through the air and hit a small tan panel. Lights that were blinking digits disappeared.

Two people went inside. One with an axe in the ready while the other walked quietly behind the first person. Together they made their way far end of the building.

The female yielding the axe looked to her partner who was dressed in black and noticed that he pointed toward the glass. She nodded and went for the glassed window. Raising her arm, she flung the weapon. It reached its mark within a microsecond and shattered the window.

The man in black nodded and walked past the young woman. He went to the shattered window, gave her a head nod, and reached inside. Some small jewels were soon grasped and placed within a small brown leather pouch.

He turned around and watched the young woman take coins from behind another display case. The man in black headed over to her and touched her shoulder. The two looked at one another and nodded in agreement.

They went outside the room and back into the streets. All around them were other young women and men in black suits walking in and out of stores.

--

"This shit has been going on way too long." A female voice said as she slumped into the left side of a brown-leathered couch. She flipped open a pizza box that sat on the table in front of her. She grabbed a slice. The young woman took a bite and placed it on the paper plate that rested on her thighs.

"What are we going to do, huh?" Her roommate said as he joined her. He dropped his equipment, placed his right hand on the top of the couch and leaped over it. He grinned as he landed beside her. Her boyfriend ran a hand through his long hair. "Ever since Karn came to town, Manhattan has been worse."

She grabbed his mask that was resting on the top of his head and tossed it on the table. "Not to mention that crime spree that's going on." She smirked, "And do you really need that mask of yours?"

He shrugged, "It serves its purpose."

She gave him a look, "What purpose is that?"

The young man answered, "Protects my identity."

He grinned, "I'll have you know that the guys are fine with it. I've done the double role quite a bit."

His girlfriend smirked, "So has Bruce Wayne. But Batman doesn't exist."

He shrugged, "Who cares about Batman? All I care about is numero uno."

"And yours truly." She said smacking him lightly.

He grabbed another slice. A smile appeared on his face, "Any of the guys and April."

She leaned next to him, placing her head on his shoulder. "Nice to know where I fit in your life."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders; "Nothing's wrong with my priorities, Faith."

"Except when it comes to busting skulls, huh, Case?"

He looked at her, "You like doing that too though."

Faith nodded, "Good exercise."

Casey smiled, "That's what I've been saying." He shrugged, "But some people don't see it that way."

She nodded, "And then people think that we might do too much violence."

"I know." Casey agreed. "It's totally screwed up."

She got back to her feet, "How bout we just go out and bust some skulls."

He grinned. Got to his feet, grabbed his mask, and said, "I'm down with that."

"Excellent." He grabbed his golf bag, "It's time to teach some vamps the Casey Jones School of Slaying."

Faith smiled, "I got to see this."

--

"Driving to New York took a long time." Willow commented as she placed her suitcase on the foot of her bed. She sat down beside it. "That van sure is small."

Buffy smiled, "Willow, it had to fit ten people." She opened her suitcase. "I just wish I had enough time to pack better clothes."

Willow smirked, "Buffy, we had to get a move on. The Turtles don't know anything about Faith. They don't know what they're getting into."

Her friend took out a shirt and went to the closet. "I know, Willow." She shook her head, "But if she does anything to hurt any of my friends, I'm seriously going to kill her. Hell, I can't even believe we had to find out about Faith from Casey. Whatever happened to the guards at Sunnydale General?"

The redhead gave her a look, "This is Sunnydale we're talking about." She cracked a smile, "The home of the ignorant."

"Good point." Buffy confirmed.

A knock was heard at the door. "It's us."

Willow said, "Door's open!"

The door opened to reveal Giles and Xander.

"The guys are on their way back to the sewers." Xander told them as he leant next to the closet. "They said call them tomorrow morning."

"They must be tired." Buffy said.

"Being in a van that long would tire anybody out, Buff." Xander reminded her. "Especially when Mikey kept playing his Game Boy."

Buffy gave him a smile, "You're just upset he didn't let you play with it."

He looked at her, "Hey, he's the one that kept playing Zelda. Don't get me wrong. It's a great game, but when you keep hearing that theme song, it gets rather dull."

"Oh?" Willow asked. "So it has nothing to do with the fact that you wanted to play then."

He cracked a smile, "Alright, so I wanted to play a little. Is that so wrong?"

"No." Buffy agreed. "But it is wrong when you play keep-a-way from a turtle."

"It was all in good fun." Xander told her.

"Children, I think we should take a page from the Turtles, and go turn in for the night." Giles told his young friends. "I do think we should retire this evening."

Buffy rested against the closet door, next to Xander. "If you need to get some sleep, by all means go. But I…"

Xander interrupted her, "Buff, you're obviously forgetting about the time difference."

She looked at her watch, then out the window, and then at the clock on her nightstand. "I see your point." She went to her watch and readjusted the time.

He grinned, "Took me by surprise too."

Giles faced his friends, "Don't be too long, Xander. I'll see the rest of you tomorrow morning." He bid them farewell and headed for his room.

When he left Xander turned back, "I am so not looking forward to spending a night with Giles."

Buffy grinned, "Don't worry, Xan. We won't say anything when we get back home."

He smiled, "That's a relief." Xander looked at his watch and shrugged, "Guess I got to go too. I have to make sure Giles isn't reading one of my comic books." Xander smirked, "That'll never happen."

He said his goodnight and headed for his hotel room.

--

"Home sweet home!"

"Still the corny euphemism, huh, Mikey?"

"Stuff it Raph." Leonardo said as they entered their lair.

"Hey guys!"

The four turtles, rat, and rabbit looked up in surprise.

"April!" The four brothers called out in unison. They immediately went and pulled into a hug.

"We've missed you." Donatello said with a smile.

"It's good to see you, April." Splinter told his friend.

"It really is, Ms. O'Neil." Usagi addressed her.

She smiled, "It's good to see you too."

"We have a story to tell you, April." Donatello commented.

April sat down on a chair that was soon joined by the rest of the people within the lair. "What happened?"

One by one, April's friends told her the story of what happened in Sunnydale, California. They told her about bunking with Xander and meeting his friends. They also talked about the coming of Shredder and his demise.

"So Shredder's really gone?" April asked.

Splinter nodded, "It is true, April." He scratched behind his air, "However, it is rather small to think that it is completely over. History has shown that Shredder has beaten the odds. I would best suggest that we only take what happened to Shredder as a grain of salt."

"Enough Shredder talk." Raphael said. "He got what was coming to him. A sword in the back. He's dead."

"Raphael." Splinter said sternly.

He looked at him, "I know, Master Splinter." Raphael took a breath, "It's just that it's been a long day. And my mind isn't working strait."

Mikey grinned, "So you finally admit that…"

Leonardo interrupted, "Don't say anything you'll regret, Mikey."

"That is a wise suggestion, Leonardo." Usagi confirmed.

"Wise indeed." Splinter agreed.

A moment passed.

"I actually think that it would be best to get some sleep." Splinter added. "We'll contact Xander and his friends in the morning and meet up with Casey." He turned to April and Usagi, "You're more than welcome to spend the night."

"Thank you, Splinter." Usagi replied.

April smiled, "I think I'll be more comfortable in my apartment." She got to her feet. "It's great to see you guys again." April flashed a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

They all said their farewells and April headed out of the lair on route to her apartment.

--

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Gregory Karn A

Title: What the Shell?  
Author: Jonathan  
Chapter: 2  
Rating: PG-13/Teen  
Category: Buffy/Xander, Faith/Casey  
Spoilers: Up until mid season 4 of Buffy. After Oz left but before Tara. In TMNT, general knowledge. Characters are drawn from cartoon series, movies, or maybe comics.  
Summery: The turtles were contacted by Casey about a new problem. They're back with the Scoobs in toe. It's Manhtattan Half Shellverse style.  
Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Whedon, Fox, UPN. TMNT is owned by Eastman, Laird, Mirage Studios  
Author Notes: Personally, I never thought I'd return to this. But when a friend suggested I come back to this series, I actually thought it wasn't a bad idea. We talked, and the idea wasn't a bad one.  
Oh, and this concludes the Half Shellverse Trilogy.  
Sadly, Cobra's fic, Undercover Reporter, which was set in this universe isn't canon. He never finished it and when I thought I wouldn't come back, it didn't matter. Undercover Reporter was a good fic in its own right. A good read too.  
Previous installments can be found here: /Series-69  
--

"April!"

She was soon rewarded to see Casey closing the refrigerator door and turning around. "When did you get here?"

She smiled, "Just got here, Casey." The reporter replied. "You got to be careful, you know it's not safe to leave your door open."

He grinned, "That's a product of the demon attack last night, April." He went to the sink and washed his hands quickly. :"You should of seen it. It was beautiful. Poetry in motion."

She smirked, "Only you would think fighting was beautiful, Case."

He shook his head, "Not entirely true, April. Faith, Splinter, and all the guys do." He then joined his friend by the door that she walked by. "And I was about to fix the door anyway."

She nodded, "Did the guys contact you? They got in last night."

Jones answered, "Raph called. Xander's here too."

"Does Faith know?" April asked.

He sighed, "She knows Xander's coming. She doesn't know about the others."

"You should tell her."

He ran a hand down the back of his head, "Faith's been through hell, April. If she knew about Buffy and the others, she'd freak."

"Better she freaks now then later."

Casey was about to say something when a new voice interjected, "Freak about what?"

He glanced at her and sighed. Casey looked at April who gave him a look that he knew too well. Her boyfriend gave her a smile, trying to ease her sudden discomfort.

"You might want to sit down."

Faith noted the tone of his voice, and knew he was serious. Nodding, she said, "I take it's bad news."

April added, "Depends on how you look at it."

That being said, the three headed for the living room.

Faith slumped into the couch and let out a breath that she was holding. She soon felt the weight of Casey as he joined her. April sat in the free chair that was to the right of the couch.

"So what's the deal?"

Casey patted his right knee, giving him the strength that he was hoping for. "You remember that I contacted the guys, right?"

She nodded, "Right."

"Well…"

Faith smirked, "That Raphael guy isn't going to hump my leg."

April joked, "Mikey might."

He smirked, "Kidding aside, Xander isn't the only one who came to New York."

She took a breath, "B came didn't she?"

He ran his fingers down the back of his head, "And the others, yeah."

Truth be told, the thought of seeing the Scoobies wasn't high on her to do list. That was the part of the reason why she wanted to get out the Dale. And it took her a long time to get close to anyone after the mayor died.

But if she didn't run into Casey during a late night patrol and even after a small fight, they both ended up in the hospital. They were stuck and so they ended up talking. And after the chat-fest, he ended up asking her out. Even though the chat-fest didn't get started as well as it ended, but it was something she needed.

And even though she liked her new lifestyle. Part of her wanted to make things right with the Scoobs. They did try to help her, but she just didn't know how to act. The whole Sunnydale time was a lifestyle she wasn't used to. It was different from her life in Boston and different throughout her past.

Casey was her one constant that remained, so she knew what she had to do.

"I'll do it."

--

"We have news Mr. Karn."

Gregory Karn, a tall well built brunette man swiveled around within his office chair. A pair of black brimmed glasses rested upon his nose. His silvery gray eyes glanced upon the door that opened within moments.

"Come in, Ms. Samson." Karn addressed his secretary.

The thin redheaded woman nodded, "Thank you, Sir." She brought him a metallic container. A red circle sat atop of the box. A thin circle wrapped around the circle.

He gestured his hand, "Have a seat."

Donna Samson smiled at her boss and did as suggested. "We have news, Mr. Karn."

"Oh?" Karn asked, suddenly.

"This came for you."

Karn got to his feet and took the box that Samson provided him. He grinned, "Thank you, Donna." He looked at the box and noticed a note attached. Opening it, he read it thoroughly. "Excellent."

He sat back down in his chair and rested the box on his desk. "Is there anything else Donna?"

His secretary looked down at her lap, glanced at a book, and then back at him, "Um your 4 o'clock appointment was moved to 3."

Karn grinned, "Thank you." He penciled the changed date on his calendar. Gregory smiled at the young woman, "How's the family, Donna?"

She smiled, "They're good, Mr. Karn. I…"

She was cut off when Gregory gave her a palm signal. The reason being was that Gregory Karn was on the phone. He placed his hand on the receiver to block the receiver. "I'm sorry, Donna. I would normally let this go to the machine, but the caller ID told me that this was someone I was waiting on."

"That's alright, Mr. Karn." She knew he was a busy man. Donna got to her feet and said her farewell, leaving her boss to the phone.

--

Mistakes.

Humility.

A creature walked down the steps of the New York Subway station. He wrapped his trench coat tightly around his body and lowered his fedora. He kept into the shadows, and knew where he had to go.

He wanted forgiveness.

He wanted to stat over and make things right.

Too much heartache was caused and now this was his chance at redemption. He only hoped that his former enemies would forgive him and give another chance.

But there was only one way he could make things work. And that was communication. He only hoped that they'd give him a chance to change.

He let out a sigh and headed toward his destination.

--

Xander Harris opened his eyes to welcome the new day. He yawned briefly and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Pulling into a seated position, he noticed Giles was already unpacking some books and placing them into the room safe.

"Morning, Giles." Xander said with yawn.

The Watcher gave him a warm smile, "Good morning, Xander." He placed a book in the safe. "I trust you had a good night's rest."

Xander nodded as uncovered his sheets. Getting to his feet, he stretched. "It was fine. Allot better than the basement."

Giles had to agree, "I would rather hope so." Glancing at the wall, he added, "I would suggest that after you get ready for the day, contact the Turtles."

Xander grinned as he grabbed the Turtle-Com that was lying on his nightstand. "Already ahead of you." He grabbed a pair of boxers, shorts, and headed for the bathroom.

Rupert grinned at his young friend. He took a book out of the safe and opened to a marked page. He left it open on his bed and went to the edge of his bed where a suitcase was resting. He opened the luggage and began rummaging looking for items that he needed.

A knocking was heard.

He was about to close the door when he heard, "It's me, Giles."

"Ah…" Rupert said in relief. He left his bed and went to the door. Opening it, he was presently surprised to see Buffy. "Good morning, Buffy."

"Morning, Giles." He gave her room to come inside. "Xander around?"

He nodded, "He's in the bathroom."

She nodded, "Fun." Buffy sat down at the foot of Xander's bed, "We hear from the Turtles yet?"

"Xander's calling them now." Giles replied as he went back to his suitcase.

"Sooner we meet up with the Turtles, the sooner we can find Faith, take her back to Sunnydale, hurt her, and move on with our lives."

He gave her a look, "Buffy…"

She asked innocently, "We could hurt her first then take her to Sunnydale."

He smirked at her quip. "We do not know what we are up against." Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them as usual. "You almost should remember that there is another issue that's going on. The Turtles' friend, Mr. Jones, said that help was needed. We should look into that situation as well."

"Giles, I…"

Buffy immediately lifted her head, and was soon rewarded to see a sight she hasn't seen in a long time. Her eyes widened. There, in the her frame of vision stood a half-naked Xander Harris. She couldn't help but stare.

He grinned, chuckled slightly, and said, "Didn't know you were here, Buff." He smirked, "I never wanted you to see me in the buff, Buff." Xander immediately grabbed an undershirt from a drawer and pulled it on.

When he did, he looked at Buffy who kept staring at him. He grinned, "Take a picture, Buffy. It'll last longer."

She blinked a few times and looked away briefly. "Giles, I was hoping you had an extra razor head, mine just broke."

"I have an extra one in my toiletry case, Xander."

"Thanks." He went for the door, "Oh, and make sure the Buffster alright." That being said, he disappeared into the bathroom.

The sound of the door closing snapped Buffy out of her funk. She gave a sheepish grin, tossed some hair behind her ear. "I think I better go check on Willow."

She got to her feet and went for the door. "Tell Xander that we'll meet at the hotel restaurant before we meet up with the Turtles." Not waiting for a response, Buffy walked out of the hotel room and went for her room.

--

"We gotta move!"

"Huh? Why?" Donny asked his brother.

Leonardo replied, "Casey just called. His apartment just hit hard!"

"Is he alright?" Mikey asked with concern.

"The Foot and trashing the place. C'mon!" Leonardo hollered. "Xander knows what's going down. We'll pick him and his friends on the way."

"We better get a move on!" Raphael announced as he grabbed his sai. "I ain't going to let the Zeppo have all the fun."

"The Turtle Van's outside." Donny told them as he watched all his brothers, sensei, and Usagi headed out of the sewer.

--

The frequency changed.

He sighed.

Changing the frequency, he soon found a clearer crisper voice.

The original thought was that the lair was the best place to find his goal, but they were on the move. Danger was lurking. At least that was what the sound of the communicators was transpiring.

The home of Casey Jones was where he needed to be.

--

"I really hate these guys!" Faith announced as she was thrown into the wall. She shook her head after to clear it. Turning around, she launched back into the fray.

She slammed her shoulder into one of the Foot Soldiers. "Where the guys?"

Casey walloped his golf club on the back of one their heads. "They'll be here soon. Xander's on the way too."

"This isn't what we need right now, Casey." April said as right crossed against a young woman. "And since when did these Foot Soldiers starting working with young girls." She followed through with a left kick.

"That's what I want to know." Faith growled as she grabbed one of the men in black and tossed him toward one of the women. "I will say this though, it's like I keep fighting Buffy."

"Nice to know you haven't forgotten about me, Faith."

She turned to the door and spotted Buffy leading the way of the Scoobies, followed in toe by the Turtles.

"Let get this party started, dudes." Michealangelo announced in triumph as he took out his grappling hook, circled it above his head, and threw it at one of the Foot soldiers. When it wrapped his torso, Mikey smiled, "Cowabunga!"

He then flung the soldier to who April was fighting. "Watch out, April!"

"Thanks, Michealagelo." The reporter replied.

The Scoobies, Turtles, and their friends fought with all their might. Whoever they were fighting was silent. The only sound was the clanging of weapons. Katanas chorused in chimes, bo staffs whacked each other, nun chucks swung in patters, sais and kamas were thrown and blocking hits, and fists were flown.

Everything was in chaos and warrior's haze was breaking out in waves. The teachings of both Rupert Giles and Hamato Yoshi were truly shining.

Unaware to the rest of the melee, a Foot Solder tapped a shoulder of one of the women. She looked at him and nodded. They went to the next room. The fighting was the perfect camouflage for their plan to work.

The young woman took out a box that had a red button on top of it. She looked at the solder and nodded in return. She pressed the button and the room started to shake. They returned to the fight and light started to shine on the ground.

"It's a trap!" Leonardo hollered.

"Get out, my sons." Splinter said moments before a Foot Solder whacked him on the head.

"Master Splinter!" Raphael cried.

"I got him, Raph." Xander said as he headed for the door.

They didn't know what was going on, but between the constant fighting and the floor glowing, something was due to happen. Problem was they didn't know how they were going to escape.

The wall suddenly crumbled from the side. Everything stopped when someone stomped into the room.

They watched in surprise as the creature started helping the Turtles.

The Foot Soldiers and young women attacked full force at the new visitor, but the only thing that they were able to do was tear off the trench coat the creature was wearing. He roared in anger. "Get away from them!" The creature yelled.

The new hole allowed an escape. The creature took Splinter from Xander. "I got him. Get out!"

He looked at his friends and headed for them, but the creature stopped him. "Get out!" He took his tail and flung Xander out of the room.

Moments later, Buffy, Casey, Faith, April, and Donatello were thrown out of the room. Before the creature could help anyone else, the room filled with bright yellow light and the creature was lucky enough to escape before the light faded.

He looked out the hole and his eyes widened when everyone disappeared.

Xander got his feet and inspected the room, "What happened? Where is everyone?"

The creature turned to Donatello and Splinter. "I'm sorry."

Donatello for the first time looked at his savior.

"Leatherhead?"

--

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Time stood still for everyone as they continued to look at one another

Title: What the Shell?  
Author: Jonathan  
Chapter: 3

Rating: PG-13/Teen  
Category: Buffy/Xander, Faith/Casey  
Spoilers: Up until mid season 4 of Buffy. After Oz left but before Tara. In TMNT, general knowledge. Characters are drawn from cartoon series, movies, or maybe comics.  
Summery: The turtles were contacted by Casey about a new problem. They're back with the Scoobs in toe. It's Manhtattan Half Shellverse style.  
Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Whedon, Fox, UPN. TMNT is owned by Eastman, Laird, Mirage Studios  
Author Notes: Personally, I never thought I'd return to this. But when a friend suggested I come back to this series, I actually thought it wasn't a bad idea. We talked, and the idea wasn't a bad one.  
Oh, and this concludes the Half Shellverse Trilogy.  
Sadly, Cobra's fic, Undercover Reporter, which was set in this universe isn't canon. He never finished it and when I thought I wouldn't come back, it didn't matter. Undercover Reporter was a good fic in its own right. A good read too.  
Previous installments can be found here: /Series-69  
--

Time stood still for everyone as they continued to look at one another. The creature identified as Leatherhead approached the people who were coming to their feet.

Donatello immediately pulled out his staff and armed himself as he continued to look at his enemy. "What's going on?"

Buffy snarled, "We'll get to him later." She turned to Faith, "I want to deal with Faith."

"Ease off, B." Faith shot back. She shook her head, "It's not what you think."

Leathehead nodded, "Exactly."

Casey stood in front of Faith, "Give her a chance to talk."

She looked at him, "I gave her enough chances."

Xander came to Buffy, "Buffy, i…"

His friend looked at him, "She tried to kill you, Xander!"

"Donatello," Leatherhead began, "I …"

The alligator approached the turtle, "It's not what you think."

"What do you mean it's not what I think?"

Splinter looked at his students and his friends. "Donatello, much has happened." He looked at Leatherhead, "We must not forget that Leatherhead saved us from happened in the other room." He turned to brunette woman, "It also appears that Faith has been with Casey for quite some time and he and both April have never received any harm."

Donatello looked at his father, "Sensei, Leatherhead has caused nothing but trouble."

Buffy shook her head, "Splinter, you don't know what Faith is capable of."

"Buff." She heard Xander address and let out a sigh, "I know she tried to kill me." He shrugged with a slight smile, "But how many times have you given Deadboy a second chance?"

She glared at him, "Xander, how can you be ok with this? We just get to New York and meet up with Faith again one moment, the next your alright with everything?"

He pointed out, "If Master Splinter is willing to give her a second chance, I think we should too."

Buffy looked at Faith with dark eyes, "But if she tries something!"

Faith nodded, "I'll be the first one to kick my own ass, ok B?"

Xander grinned, "I was hoping that it would be that alligator you wrestled that would do the ass kicking."

Leathread looked at her, "You wrestled an alligator?"

She smirked, "Not one your size."

"So…Leatherhead," Donatello began, "How exactly is it now what we think?"

He nodded as he went to a couch. Lifting his tail, he sat carefully down. He ran a claw down the back of his head. "My story is an interesting tale." He looked around and added, "Please sit."

He watched as seven people approached him. "Months ago, humans, demons, and mutants were abducted. Knowledge of our captors weren't known to us. We were all placed in suspended animation and experiments were performed on us.

"That's actually what I am. I was an experiment. From my artificial birth, my mind only had fragments of what the real Leatherhead experienced. Having the mind of a child allowed me to absorb the familiarity of what was already known. Having to grow at an exceptional rate, my mind when through the teenage years. And seeing as how the Turtles were teenagers in the first place, I easily associated with them.

Donatello looked at him, "So are you saying that you are actually…"

Leatherhead summed it up with one world, "…a clone."

Splinter looked at the confused look of the mutant alligator, "And seeing that your mind only knew parts of the true Leatherhead and what he has performed, you chose to view those memories not only with admiration, honor, and true. You also viewed them as mistakes, shame, and guilt."

"Wait." April announced. "So what we're dealing here is a good Leatherhead?"

Buffy smirked, "Why not? We're dealing with a good Faith now too."

Xander chuckled," I think we just created Redemption Anonymous "

--

Gregory Karn opened his door and flipped on the light switch. Letting out a yawn, he walked passed his counter and placed his keys in the bowl.

Waling to his den, he sat down in his brown leather chair and closed his eyes as soon as his head hit the cushion.

Today has been a long day for him, and his meetings were never ending. He had three back-to-back. All the means of running Manhattan wouldn't leave him alone. Running the city wasn't what he suspected.

But…

He had to do it. The city couldn't run without him. She shook his head and let out a breath as he opened his eyes again. His eyes focused on the television screen that sat in front of him. His hand went for the remote and turned it on.

Karn went through the channels. Passing game shows, talkshows, and the norm. He clicked on the news…

"Police are still baffled at the crime wave as it continues to rise. Sources say that at this rate, Manhattan's problem will soon spread to New York City. Many stores continue to report robberies as jewels constantly disappear. "

Gregory smirked at the report, "Manhattan sure is feeling this."

He sighed and continued to watch the program.

A red light soon shined atop the set. Letting out a sigh, Karn turned off the television and got to his feet. He went to the far wall and pressed a button.

The wall rose within moments to reveal two pairs of boots. When it reached its peak, one of them said, "How you doing, Boss?"

"Thanks for opening the wall." The other said.

Karn nodded as he allowed them entrance. "You're early."

"We wanted to let you know how things were going, Boss." The first one reasoned.

"And?"

The second replied, "We did send you the box today."

He nodded, "Truth be told, I was surprised."

"We told you we weren't worthless." The first one pointed out.

"You certainly did." Karn answered as he went for the sink. He pulled out two glasses and poured water into them. Karn rested them on the table that his two guests were sitting by.

"Thanks, Boss." The second one told him as he grabbed the glass with his hand. He stared at the liquid as his brown eyes reflected back to him. He lifted it to start to take a sip.

Karn slapped his hand. "Not yet, Rocksteady."

"That hurt." He replied as Karn did the same to Bebop.

"Dat did." The warthog repeated.

He went to the drawer and pulled out a clear bottle. He placed his hand on top of it, chanted some words, and twisted the cap open. Karn poured out two purple pills. He placed them in front of the rhinoceros and warthog. "Now you can drink your waters."

Bebop nodded, "Right."

Karn watched as they placed the pill in their mouths and took a sip of the water. "The change will be within a few minutes."

Rocksteady answered, "I still can't believe you were able to make this work."

He nodded, "It was needed to make my plan work." He let out a breath, "Besides if two mutant walked into my office, people wouldn't know what to think."

"But to use our old bodies as our cover?"

Karn answered, "Your DNA never lost its original coding. When the mutagen merged with your bodies, the rhinoceros and the warthog DNA joined. The pill simply allows that part of your DNA to become dormant. That's why you need the pills on a daily regimen. It's only temporary."

"Our names aren't Reggie." Rocksteady declared.

He sighed, "Too bad the pills don't alter your intelligence."

--

"Were are they?" Buffy asked them as she walked around the room. "What happened?"

"That is a very good question, Buffy." Splinter replied to the young slayer. "We're obviously dealing with something that wasn't meant to be looked into. Whoever caused this meant this to be a one time occurrence."

"Take a look at this." Donatello said as he came out of a corner of the room. Letherhead joined him as he handed him some gloves. "If you're going to pick it up, use these."

He nodded as he placed the gloves on. "Good thinking, Leatherhead." Donatello said to the alligator. The Turtle went to the metal object, but when he touched it, the object disintegrated.

"That didn't work." Donatello said with a sigh. He turned to his sensei, "I honestly don't know what happened here, Master Splinter." He shook his head, "I don't know what happened to any of them."

Splinter nodded as he saw everyone approaching him. "This is most disturbing."

Buffy declared, "I don't want to leave this room until we find some sort of answer."

"None of us do." Xander said as he wrapped his arms around Buffy's chest from behind. "Giles, Wills, the Turtles wouldn't either."

"There still a chance that whatever happened to them might happen again if we stay here." Donatello explained.

He gave the room another scan, but thought of something. The teenager then looked at his friends, "I actually might have a scanner that could pick up some residue. Maybe something was left behind."

"It is possible, my son." Splinter advised his student.

Xander looked at them, "It's actually pretty known that Casey is friends to the Turtles. We might want to check up on Rat King and the others. They could know something."

"That's not a bad idea, Xander." April agreed.

Splinter looked at him, "That seems to be a good plan." He looked at him, Buffy, and Faith. "Seeing that they know about Casey, April, and my sons, Buffy, Faith, and Xander would have to do the questioning. None of our enemies need to know that we are around. Allow them to think that their plan worked. We can use that element to our advantage."

"We should probably start tomorrow." Donatello said. Just before they decided to call it a night, sleeping arrangements were made. Tomorrow, they'd meet at Xander's room and come up with a strategy.

--

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Xander placed a leather case on his bed

Title: What the Shell?  
Author: Jonathan  
Chapter: 4  
Rating: PG-13/Teen  
Category: Buffy/Xander, Faith/Casey  
Spoilers: Up until mid season 4 of Buffy. After Oz left but before Tara. In TMNT, general knowledge. Characters are drawn from cartoon series, movies, or maybe comics.  
Summery: The turtles were contacted by Casey about a new problem. They're back with the Scoobs in toe. It's Manhtattan Half Shellverse style.  
Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Whedon, Fox, UPN. TMNT is owned by Eastman, Laird, Mirage Studios  
Author Notes: Personally, I never thought I'd return to this. But when a friend suggested I come back to this series, I actually thought it wasn't a bad idea. We talked, and the idea wasn't a bad one.  
Oh, and this concludes the Half Shellverse Trilogy.  
Sadly, Cobra's fic, Undercover Reporter, which was set in this universe isn't canon. He never finished it and when I thought I wouldn't come back, it didn't matter. Undercover Reporter was a good fic in its own right. A good read too.  
Previous installments can be found here: /Series-69  
--

Faith LeHane watched as Xander disappeared into his room from the kitchen. He was shortly followed by Buffy. She was currently at the sink with Casey and the two were having a nice moment alone. April was already on route back to the sewers with Donnatello, Splinter, and Leatherhead.

"So this is an interesting turn of events." Casey said as he approached his girlfriend. He gave her a smile, trying to lighten the moment. "It didn't go that bad, huh, Babe?"

She smirked slightly as she felt his arms graze hers. "Only because Splinter interrupted B's attack."

"Splinter was only pointing out what was necessary. We did just lose half the team."

"I get it, I do." The Slayer returned. She glanced at the door, "I bet she's on her way to complain to Xander how much she hates having to work with me."

He gave her a look, "Do you blame her?"

Faith glanced at the floor a moment. "No." The brunette looked at him again, "No, I don't."

Casey told her, "This could be the moment that turns it around for you."

She scoffed, "Right." Faith shook her head, "I bet she'll lead the Faith's reformed parade."

He smirked, "She could also honor Leatherhead."

"Not true." Faith clarified. "That Leatherhead isn't exactly the same Leatherhead, now is he?"

Jones countered, "Depends if you buy his clone story."

"You should spend some time in Sunnydale." Faith added.

"Is that an invitation?" Casey smiled. He approached her and lent forward. He kissed her forehead. Jones slipped his hand to caress her cheek, allowing her long dark tendrils to flow smoothly down his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

The two stopped. Casey turned to see the source and spotted Leatherhead standing in the doorway. "Hey."

He nodded, "I can come back later." The alligator replied and headed for the door.

"No, it's cool." Faith said after the pleading eyes Casey were directed at her. She smiled slightly and pointed her head to their visitor.

"Right." Leatherhead said as he approached them. His size towering them. "I…wanted…well….wanted to talk to you about something."

She nodded, "Spill."

The alligator looked at Casey, "May I ask how long you two been together?"

Faith looked at Casey who replied, "About a month."

He nodded, "That's not what I hoped." Leatherhead turned to Faith. "When I first met everyone here, I smelt a slight difference when I came to you."

"You smelt us?" Casey asked.

He shrugged, "It's an alligator thing." Leatherhead turned to the female. "It smelt like you actually gave birth."

Her eyes shot up, "Birth?"

He nodded, "It smelt like you were with child." He knelt down so that he can looked her into the eyes, "What happened before the coma?"

She looked at Casey and then back at Leatherhead, "B and I were in a fight. She…" Faith gently rubbed her chest, "…stabbed me here."

Leatherhead pointed out, "I'm bettng that your child was taken without you aware."

Faith looked at Casey and then Leatherhead, "I mean…I thought something…but I dunno." She thought for a moment, "But being a slayer, my body heals itself allot faster then normal."

"So Faith was pregnant?" Casey asked. He looked at the alligator, "Where's the kid now? How sure are we that she was pregnant?" Casey turned to his girlfriend. "Who's the father?"

"Hey Faith!"

Faith said silently, "Xander…"

She shook her head.

"Are you going to tell him?" Leatherhead asked.

Faith said, "No." She looked at her boyfriend, "I dunno even if it's true."

"What are you going to do?" Casey asked.

"I don't know."

--

Xander Harris placed a leather case on his bed. He sat down beside the case and rolled up his sleeves. Going back to the case, Xander lifted one kama and looked at it. The sheen of the metal reflected upon the light that came from the chandelier above him.

He sighed a moment later and took a strap that sat within the casing. Xander wrapped it around his forearm and got it into the position he needed. Placing the kama on the newly formed band, he arranged that with a flick of the wrist, the weapon would shoot straight up and find its resting spot upon Xander's palm.

When satisfied with one arm, he went to do the same procedure on his left one.

"You ready to do this?"

He looked up from his bed and saw Buffy coming into the room. He tightened his left wrist, "Just about."

She walked over to him and sat down. "What are you doing?"

Xander grinned, "Donny made this for me." He opened his arm to her so she can see the kama resting on his forearm. "When I flick my wrist like this…" He did the motion quickly, "…the kama shoots up and allows me to grab the weapon with ease."

"Cool." Buffy said with a smile. She tossed some hair behind her right ear. Buffy was about to say something when they head, "So tell me about who were talking to."

He nodded, "Alright…" He ran a hand down the back of his head slightly. Xander glanced at the door, "Hey, Faith!"

Buffy gave him a look, "We don't need her here, Xander."

Xander let out a breath, "We need her, Buffy. I know you don't like her." He shrugged, "Hell, I don't like working with her at this point. But this isn't an everyday slay. We can't just slay them down and be done with them." He smirked, "This isn't Sunnydale."

"I know this isn't Sunnydale, Xander. But why does that matter?" She sighed and gazed at him with her eyes starting to moisten, "We're trying to find out what happened to people we love…people we might never see again." Tears started to appear from her eyes, "I don't trust her, Xander." She shook her head, "And with half our friends gone…"

Xander didn't need to wait for her to finish the statement. He pulled her into his arms and held her. "I get it." He ran his hand down through her hair. "I get it, Buff."

He continued to hold her as he felt the tears starting to soak through the front of his shirt. "It's ok." He kissed the top of her head and held her still.

A few moments passed.

Buffy didn't want to move. The way Xander held her felt so right. She was safe and warm. A sensation that she hasn't felt in a while.

Xander pulled himself away from her. His right thumb dried the tears that stained her face away. "I know, Buffy. I know that you don't like this."

He flashed her a smile, "What you have to remember is that Faith actually spent some time here in Manhattan. If Master Splinter, a person who I respect and honor with all my heart, is willing to give her a second chance, I think we should too."

"I already gave her chances though, Xander. I welcomed her to my home. I helped her. I tried to be her friend. I… What does she do? She throws it back in my face. She tries to kill you. She betrayed us…she…"

Before she could continue, they were interrupted with a comment.

"I was a mess back then, B."

Her head snapped around as Faith entered the room.

"Faith…"

She held her hand up, "Just let me say this, alright?"

Buffy was about to respond when Xander gave her a look. She nodded in agreement.

She went to the desk that sat by the far wall and grabbed the chair. She went in front of her two former friends and swung the chair around with the back of it facing forward. Sitting down, she grabbed hold of the top and ran her fingers down the smooth frame. "I admit. Back in the Dale, I hurt you. I hurt you all. When I first came, met the fam, saw how all you Scoobs acted…what I'm trying to say is I freaked. I wasn't used to all that.

"Both my mom and watcher died. My dad went to jail never saw him again. I was alone. And then it felt like everyone abandoned me. That's why I joined the Mayor. He was the only one who really showed compassion. Well enough compassion that my mind thought it needed. And then when I was in the coma, I kept having dreams where B killed me." She shook her head, "When I woke up, I had to bale

"Then I hit Manhattan. Ran into Casey one night, together charged a gang of vamps, ended up in the ER and decided to go out one night."

Buffy looked at Xander for any sign of understanding and 3when he nodded she turned to Faith. She tossed some hair behind her ear, "Faith, I'm sorry about what happened. And I get that you freaked."

She soon felt Xander right arm wrap around her shoulders which only made her comfortable. She knew how he felt about this situation. And she knew how much he respected Splinter. Xander was right about giving the number of chances to Angel.

Giving a soft smile, she admitted, "Alright, Faith. If you want to help, Xander and I can use it. Splinter is right. Whoever created the trap must think that they succeeded. That's why it's only us doing the questioning."

Faith nodded, "I'm down with that." She glanced at Xander, "So who are we dealing with again?"

--

"It's gone."

"What is?" Donatello asked as he and April entered his sensei's room.

In front of them sat three shelves. Among the objects were the remnants of the mutagen metal, the scepter that allowed them to travel to ancient Japan, Mikey's Turtle Costume head as well as Raphael's vigilante helmet.

Problem though was there was an empty space. It was left barren.

"Are you alright, Splinter?" April asked her friend.

He shook his head, "Whatever has been planned is truly moving forward."

"What's missing?" Donny asked.

Splinter looked at his son and said simply…

"Shredder's helmet."

--

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: What the Shell?  
Author: Jonathan  
Chapter: 5  
Rating: PG-13/Teen  
Category: Buffy/Xander, Faith/Casey  
Spoilers: Up until mid season 4 of Buffy. After Oz left but before Tara. In TMNT, general knowledge. Characters are drawn from cartoon series, movies, or maybe comics.  
Summery: The turtles were contacted by Casey about a new problem. They're back with the Scoobs in toe. It's Manhtattan Half Shellverse style.  
Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Whedon, Fox, UPN. TMNT is owned by Eastman, Laird, Mirage Studios  
Author Notes: Personally, I never thought I'd return to this. But when a friend suggested I come back to this series, I actually thought it wasn't a bad idea. We talked, and the idea wasn't a bad one.  
Oh, and this concludes the Half Shellverse Trilogy.  
Sadly, Cobra's fic, Undercover Reporter, which was set in this universe isn't canon. He never finished it and when I thought I wouldn't come back, it didn't matter. Undercover Reporter was a good fic in its own right. A good read too.  
Previous installments can be found here: /Series-69

* * *

April O'Neil stopped her car when she reached a red light. She took one hand from the wheel and pushed some tendrils of hair away from her forehead as she positioned them to the side.

She waited as the color to change to green as placed her hand back on the wheel. She had yet to hear from Xander, Faith, and Buffy within the last hour. They did report that they had no luck with Rat King and Karai.

Sadly, that wasn't good. There was no news on the current situation of the rest of their team. She had no idea how they were doing and she prayed to God they were alright.

She turned to her left and looked out the window. There she saw two people walk into the Karn Building. But when she looked at them closely it seemed as if there was something odd. They looked like they were carrying blaster guns. Guns that usual people wouldn't carry.

Being the reporter that she was, she waited for the light to turn green. When it did, she turned into the alley and got the camera in the ready. When she did that though however, she noted that this seemed like a normal human robbery. And seeing that the Turtles weren't exactly around to help she called the Police with her cell.

Satisfied she back to her equipment. She decided that it would be best to wait for Officer Kelly to show up and intervene before she started to report this occurrence.

She watched as the scene unfolded. But what she saw shocked her even more. She heard the building starting to shake. Turning to a window she glanced inward and saw the two people starting to change shape.

Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Bebop and Rocksteady transformed from their new human disguises.

'The guys needed to hear about this,' April thought.

She sighed when she remembered that the guys weren't there.

'At least we're not totally cut-off.'

She went to her Turtle-Com and dialed some friends.

* * *

A scientist opened his door with a slam. He went to the wall and flipped a light switch. Few moments later, the apartment was filled with a bright light. He immediately brought his hand to his eyes after he took his glasses off and rubbed them.

Seconds later, he placed his glasses back on his face. He let out a breath after he ran a hand down the back of his red hair. The man shook his head tiredly and looked ahead of him.

Taking his jacket off he let it let it droop onto the counter. He headed for the for the refrigerator but stopped short when a man dressed in black stood in front of him. He towered the short scientist. He immediately turned his head frantically looking for something to defend himself with.

He spotted a rolling pin by his counter. His hand went to it when he received a slap on the back of his head hard. He immediately fell to the ground in a thud. The only thing he was aware was of the man in black approaching him.

* * *

The man dressed in black took some hiking rope that was lying upon the dirt ground. He unraveled it shortly and headed to a post. He took one end of the rope and tied it to a bumper and went to the post where he left the scientist in the first place.

There was a problem though…

He shook his head.

Shoving his hand into belt, he unhooked a small object, lifted up his mask and said into it. "Target's on the move."

Placing the mask firmly on his face, he belted his walkie-talkie took another object on his belt. He looked at the screen and smiled when a blinking red light started to move.

* * *

The scientist ran down Laird Avenue. He stopped when he came to a corner of an apartment building. Sweat started to cast down his forehead. The man took a few breaths as he looked from his right to his left.

He didn't know what happened. He de didn't know who hit him. He didn't know why it happened.

All he knew was that he was somewhere on Laird Avenue…wherever that was.

Letting his breathing slow he turned to his right to see if the coast was clear. It was. He smiled.

He soon felt his shoulder being tapped.

Turning around his eyes widened.

"How?"

The scientist didn't wait for an answer. He bolted.

* * *

The man in black went to the edge of the wall and took his hand allowing it to grab one bar of the fire escape. He took the other and began to climb to the surface.

As soon as he stood atop the building, the night sky's moon bathed over his dark clothes. He could feel a slight chill that night. It was cool. There was a chill nevertheless. The man in black looked around and noticed how the building descended Laird Avenue. Soon enough Eastman Street would join followed by Whedon Drive a few buildings from that.

Taking a breath, the man in black took a few steps back until he reached the opposite side of the building. Giving a smile under his mask, he launched forward and ran.

As soon as he reached the opposite border, he leapt off the building and pounced on the next. He continued this pattern, jumping on buildings left and right. Allowing the skills of Ninjitsu to perform.

As soon as he reached his seventh building, he came to a halt. Looking down the edge, he spotted the scientist running down the street. The man in black looked at the alley beneath him and jumped on the top of a towering of cinderblocks. Followed by a trashcan and finally the ground.

He sprinted toward entrance of the alley and saw his prey continue to scurry. He nodded his head and ran across the street to enter into another alley.

* * *

The scientist's heart beet rapidly pounded as he ran down the street. He turned around and saw no one around. But that didn't make him feel any better. He had to get home and escape whoever this clown was.

He took a few steps further and had to catch his breath. So he went into the neighboring alley that was a block down from where he was. He leaned against the wall and started to catch his breath. His eyes glanced toward the ground, the blurring that had started to come from the rampant pace started to slow as his breathing slowed down as well.

The scientist looked at his current situation. He glanced to his left and saw nothing but darkness. The only lights came from the building's sign that was shining in deep green fluorescent neon spelling the word, 'Joe's.'

He rested his head against the wall. Closing his eyes, he decided to take a breather.

A sudden tap was felt on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes to see the man in black in front of him.

"What do you want?" The scientist finally asked. "Why do you keep following me?"

The man in black was about to answer when a van turned the corner and drove into the alley. Its headlights shined brightly as two doors opened. Out came two women in black. They approached the man in black.

The scientist shook his head, "What's going on?"

The man in black grabbed him by the arm and threw him into one of the women's arms. He turned around and pulled off his mask.

"Harris?"

Xander grinned as he approached the scientist. He took him the woman's grasp and pinned him on the hood of the van. "Been a long time, Stockman."

He shook his head, "What's going on?"

Xander leant forward, "Where are they?"

"Who?" He asked in shock.

"The Turtles." Xander growled. "Where'd you stash them?"

"I dunno what your talking about." Stockman replied. "Wait.,.." He managed to pull himself into more comfortable position. "The Turtles are gone?"

Xander growled and pinned him again. "Answer the question!"

He waited for a response. When he didn't get it, he yanked Stockman off the hood and heaved into the trash bags that laid on the other side of the alley. "Where are they?"

"I dunno." He rasped as he pushed some bags away from him.

Xander flicked his wrist allowing a kama to shoot into his hand. He launched his hand back, preparing to swing it forward. "What's the deal you have with the Shredder, Barney?"

He took a moment.

"You had a failsafe, didn't you?"

Xander immediately brought his hand forward but was halted when he felt it stop. He turned to see the reason. The woman took her mask off. "He doesn't know, Xander."

"Let go, Buffy." He replied with anger. "He has to know."

"Take it easy, X." Faith said to him.

He went back to face Stockman but stopped when he saw that he ran away.

"Great…"

Xander went to the wall and slumped against it. "We just lost Barney." He looked at his friends and asked, "Why'd you make me stop?"

"You were going to kill him, Xander." Buffy said in anger. "It didn't have to be that extreme."

"Buffy, we already asked Rat King, Karai, and Tatsu. None of them knew anything." He looked at her sternly, "Barney Stockman was our last hope."

Her eyes relaxed when she saw his concerned look. Too many times he's been the one that she's come to when something was wrong…when it looked dark for her. When she lost Angel and Riley, when she needed a shoulder to cry on, when she needed someone to lighten the mood.

Now, here he was feeling the dark. His friends were gone. His Willow, his brothers. Leonardo, Raphael, and Michealangelo. They were gone. She approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it…giving him strength. "We'll find them." Buffy gave him a smile. "It'll be alright."

Faith added as she joined them, "Maybe Donnie, Casey, April, and Leatherhead found something."

He nodded.

A sudden beeping sound was heard. Xander went to his belt and picked up the Turtle-Com. He flipped it open and a picture of Donatello came into view.

He nodded, "We're on our way."

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title: What the Shell

Title: What the Shell?  
Author: Jonathan  
Chapter: 6  
Rating: PG-13/Teen  
Category: Buffy/Xander, Faith/Casey  
Spoilers: Up until mid season 4 of Buffy. After Oz left but before Tara. In TMNT, general knowledge. Characters are drawn from cartoon series, movies, or maybe comics.  
Summery: The turtles were contacted by Casey about a new problem. They're back with the Scoobs in toe. It's Manhtattan Half Shellverse style.  
Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Whedon, Fox, UPN. TMNT is owned by Eastman, Laird, Mirage Studios  
Author Notes: Personally, I never thought I'd return to this. But when a friend suggested I come back to this series, I actually thought it wasn't a bad idea. We talked, and the idea wasn't a bad one.  
Oh, and this concludes the Half Shellverse Trilogy.  
Sadly, Cobra's fic, Undercover Reporter, which was set in this universe isn't canon. He never finished it and when I thought I wouldn't come back, it didn't matter. Undercover Reporter was a good fic in its own right. A good read too.  
Previous installments can be found here: /Series-69

"Close the door behind you." Karn said as Bebop entered the office. He turned to face the two of them after he closed the door. "Nobody saw you come here."

"Nobody saw us." Rocksteady said to Gregory.

"Yeah, dat's the truth." Bebop concurred.

Gregory nodded as he approached his deck. He took the box that was brought earlier and placed it on the desk. He twisted the red circle that was atop the box. It opened within seconds and revealed a helmet.

"We had to take if the from the lair." Rocksteady announced.

Bebop nodded, "The Turtles seriously damaged the one in Sunnydale."

Karn was about to say something when the door to his office slammed open.

"So the Shredder's dead and you're working for new management."

"It's that Harris guy." Bebop pointed out.

"How'd he get here so fast?" Rocksteady asked.

Xander took his kama, launched it forward and slammed Bebop's blaster to the wall. He grinned, "I took Planet Express." He leapt forward and slammed the warthog to the wall.

He pinned him as he faced the other human in the room. "Is this your new boss?"

"Rocksteady!" Karn growled.

The rhinoceros nodded as he aimed his blaster, but was soon stopped he was slammed to the ground. He looked at the reason and was soon discovered Leatherhead sitting on him.

Karn took the helmet in his hands and then went to his watch. "We don't have time for this." He pressed a button and all three of them disappeared within moments.

"That was fun." Xander said with a breath. He looked at the alligator, "Thanks for the assist."

The alligator nodded, "I was happy to help." He watched Xander head toward the window. "We better get going. The boys in blue'll be here soon."

Xander nodded. "That's the idea."

LH added, "At least we know where Shredder's helmet went."

--

"Did Leatherhead get there okay?" Donatello asked as Buffy and Faith entered the room.

The elder Slayer nodded as she sat down on the couch. "Yeah. He and Xander went after Bebop and Rocksteady."

"We always knew Karn had something cooking." Casey elaborated as he took a bite from an apple. He grinned as he sat down next to her girlfriend. He shrugged, "We just didn't know what."

Faith grinned as she felt Casey rub her right arm. "We still don't."

Buffy added, "We already tracked down Tatsu, Karai, Rat King, and Barney Stockman."

"Yeah," Faith answered. "Even Bugboy didn't help."

Donatello grinned, "Baxter's the fly." He smirked, "They're twins."

"So that means we're back where we started." April replied as she looked at everyone.

Splinter walked into the room, "That's entirely not true."

"Sensei?" Donatello asked with hope.

He nodded, "During my most recent meditation session, I received a message from Leonardo. It was bleak, but it was a message."

"Are they alright?" Buffy asked as she got to her feet.

Splinter looked at her, "No true mention of his location, but a feeling of safety was reached. Wherever they are, all of them are together. We will reunite."

"That's good news." Casey said as he dropped his apple core in the trash.

"I just wish we had more to go on." April admitted.

Buffy was about to respond when a beeping sound was heard. Donatello took out his communicator and opened it up. "It's Xander and Leatherhead."

--

Two clubs slammed into the training dummy. Each club pressing massively into the rubber covered wooden limb. Blows continued to blast as Casey continued to work out his frustration.

He dropped his club and took out his hockey stick from his golf bag. He walloped the dummy with another blow. His hockey stick hit the dummy repeatedly…each time hitting its mark.

He continued to throttle the dummy.

"You trying to wake the dead there, Casey?"

Jones snapped his head at the source. He snapped, "Hey April.:

"What's with the attitude?" O'Neil asked as she approached the former hockey player.

Casey through the hockey stick and it flung into the wall.

"Jeez Casey." April said to him. Her voice said shockingly, "What's the deal?"

"It's nothing, April."

She picked up the hockey stick. "Well, obviously something is bothering you." She shrugged, "Violence and you go so well together." April slammed the stick on the dummy, "I swear one of these days I'm going figure out why."

He snapped, "April…" Casey turned to her, "Drop the stick before you hurt yourself."

O'Neil said, "Follow your own advice." She dropped the stick. "Look something is bothering you."

He approached her, "Nothing is bothering me."

"Right…" The reporter drawled out. "Being a reporter, I notice things. There's obviously something going on with Faith."

He sighed, "Nothing is going on."

She shook her head, "Whatever, Casey." April turned around and looked at him again, "Just know that I'm here if you need me."

April O'Neil then left Casey Jones to think.

--

"Hey Donnie…"

The turtle turned around and saw Faith standing at the door. She looked actually somewhat out of it. He could tell there was something on her mind. He looked at her, "Faith, what's up?"

She approached him and took out a stool that sat by his laboratory table. The young woman went to him and sat down across from him, "I need to ask you something."

He nodded slowly, "What do you need?"

LeHane addressed him, "I need some information." He nodded. "Look, nobody knows about this. Well except Casey, Leatherhead, and now you." She took a breath, "And I want to keep it that way. I don't want people to know if it isn't true."

He agreed, "What's the problem?"

She rubbed her stomach absentmindedly. "I need you to check the records at Sunnydale General. I want to know if there were any reported stolen fetuses."

His eyes widened, "Stolen fetus?"

Faith nodded as she filled him on Leatherhead's discovery.

"Sure, I'll do that." Donatello said.

He then turned around on his swivel chair and started to type on the keyboard. Hacking was always something he found difficult. Sometimes it was easy and sometimes it was hard. Passwords and codes had to be found out.

But hacking usually had the same function, and the key was to find the route…to find a way to bypass the security.

He sat at that computer for what seemed like a half-hour. He typed numerous combinations to get within the records. He luckily had a program that searched any combination of letters and numbers.

Shortly, Donatello was granted access.

"I'm in."

Faith nodded as she approached the chair. She watched as Donnie went through the screens. Layers and layers of windows popped up upon one to another.

Donatello typed in the name Faith LeHane but sadly came up with nothing. "There's no Faith LeHane here."

She nodded slowly and thought for a moment.

"Try Faith Wilkins."

He did as recommended and sure enough the new name worked. He watched as a profile of Faith Wilkins came onto the screen.

His eyes widened yet again. He turned around as Faith went to her seat. "I got your answer, Faith."

She nodded wanting the answer to be fast and not drawled out. "What happened?"

Donatello replied, "It's like this…"

--

TBC


End file.
